The story of Creation
by 6Jake1man6
Summary: Hinata's mother, in a desperate attempt to get her daughter to sleep, decided to share a story. A story most ancient and terrible it was held secret by only the oldest of clans. Because in the beginning, there was nothingness, and before the end of it all, thee would not only be the earths and the heavens, but an indestructible enemy to all of existence. (sequel pending)
1. Chapter 1

**Upon being prometed I decided to rewrite this, the second chapter explains why I deleted it last time and why I stopped writing fanfiction for so long.**

**Also, my old computer fried so everything I was working on was deletded, I just got a new computer several days before writing this.**

**For hose of you who don't know this is the story of creation for Naruto's world, how it came to be, and how it came to be the way it was. With it's own original gods and even a multiverse. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Good night Hinata, and rest up, you have a big day tomorrow". Kaia Hyuuga told the five year old as she tucked her in.

"But mommy, you promised to tell me a story." Hinata squeaked back.

Hey, what could she say, the girl wanted to cash in on her promise.

"All right, let's see. I told you the one about the Sage of the Six Paths." and so she had, and it had taken her a months worth of bedtime stories to tell it.

Hinata nodded excitedly, eager to hear what could possibly top that.

"Well then, I think I'l tell you a significantly shorter, but more important one. It's the story of our creation, of ALL creation." Kaia explained.

"It's a story of gods, demons, multiple universe's, and of light and darkness. This one story explains all that there is to know, if you will listen to it's message, you will become truly wise." Kaiai further informed her daughter.

She hadn't even started the story, and yet her daughter, at least the one who wasn't currently in her womb, was already at the edge of her seat.

"Let us begin."

* * *

In the beginning there was an emptiness, a vast nonexistence that ascended beyond all forms of matter or energy. It was a nonexistence that itself existed.

This, was the Maelstrom.

And into this nonexistence appeared three beings. Three siblings. Three gods.

They were Bya the sister, Rin the elder brother, and Shar the younger brother.

The three of them saw the nonexistence, and they feared it. It was a vacuum, one that consumed all the beauty that they dreamed of creating.

Their dreams could not exist there.

Thus they came together, and separated the nothingness by three creations. Each mirroring each-other.

Thus the Tri-verse was born.

They finally had a refuge, a canvass on which to paint, and together, they created a true piece of art.

Rin, with his mighty hands, shoulders and back, forged all matter. The earth, the air, and the water. Every last element and compound upon our three worlds was created by him.

He looked upon his work, and felt joy at it's beauty.

Next Bya, the angelic one, spread her white wings far and wide and created energy in all of it's forms.

Gravity, light, fire, lightning, and even anti-matter came into being.

Bya looked upon her work and felt an insurmountable joy at it's beauty.

Finally, Shar, most mysterious and shapeless of the three stepped up.

Having been patient as his siblings committed to their work, he looked upon what had been created.

Everything that could be created was already there, matter and energy, yin and yang, spiritual and physical.

But it wasn't doing anything, all of existence just sat there, unmoving, unchanging, and so he set out to make them change.

Thus he created that which was not physical, or observable, but there non-theless.

He created chaos.

The energy and the matter began to interact storms raged, waves crashed, fire erupted from the earth, and the nonliving began to take a breath of life.

Evolution took hold, and from the most minuscule life forms came forth all manner of beings. Beings with scales, beings with feathers, being with fur.

Eventually the sentient races came into being, among them humans.

In one fell swoop Shar had not only created life, but he had bridged the gap between light and darkness, matter and energy, he even made it possible for spiritual and physical energy to mate and create the omniana's, a class of which chakra itself is classified under.*(1)

The three of them looked at what they had created, and their hearts burst with joy at it's beauty.

And each took one of the worlds as their own.

Unbeknownst to them, Shar had made a mistake when he created chaos.

Being so abstract and barely within the realm of reality Shar had had to do two things to make it permanent. first he had tied it to the nonexistence that still separated the existences they had created, thus bridging existence to nonexistence. Secondly, he had given chaos a soul, a piece of his own being.

Thus chaos was more than an abstract piece of art, or phenomina, no, it was a living, breathing, and even self-aware being in and of itself.

Chaos, even after it's conception, continued to evolve and change, and to create many works of art itself.

It created love, happiness, sarrow, fear, and even hate. As it got older it's creations became more sinister, more destructive, until eventually even conflict and war came into being.

It was then that it gave itself a form to tie itself to reality. It's greatest creation.

Chaos created what is now known as the cycle of hatred. A terrifying maelstrom of emotions, omniana, and war. A never-ending hell forced upon all three earths.

It was thus thus dubbed Naruto, the Maelstrom.

* * *

"But mommy, there's a boy at school named Naruto!" Hinata interrupted.

Oh yes, Kushina's son.

"And he was named after the god Naruto in this story*(2), now may I please continue?" Kaia prompted.

Hinata nodded her head vigorously with an apologetic look gracing her baby face.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes."

* * *

Too late the triumverant*(3) saw this evil, and too late they began to fight back.

Bya and Rin blessed certain individuals with the ability to access their powers, to SEE the world through their eyes. Shar did the same, but went one step further than his siblings ever would.

He descended into the triverse, leaving the heaven that he and his siblings had resided in for all of eternity thus far, overlooking the triverse, knowing full well that he would never be able to return to the heavens above.

He had created Naruto, thus he was responsible for this evil, and would do what needed to be done to put a stop to his son's destruction.

A multi-verse shattering war ensued.

Brother turned on brother, sister on sister, and parent on child as all of the races fought with all of their might against the perceived evils of their time, namely each-other.

They built machines capable of ripping continents apart, killer mechs that caused almost as much fear as they did death.

Around this time another form of weapon came into being.

The Bijuu.

Born from those of the utmost innocence and converted into their purest, darkest forms, the bijuu were divine weapons created by means of harnessing the power of the nonexistence separating the worlds, and focusing it into a container. Namely the soul of an innocent.

These divine weapons caused as much terror and destruction as their mechanical counterparts, sending the war into a new level of insanity.

Bya and Rin, seeing this, realized too late that Shar had been corrupted by his son's poison. Becoming himself a puppet to the cycle of hate, to Naruto.

The atrocities that ensued were deemed by our ancestors unworthy of writing down.

But by the end of it all, the situation had escalated to such a point that Rin and Bya had to force their brother back into the nothingness, and the mightiest 7 heroes of that time, those blessed with the eyes of the gods were sent there to face him.

The battle that ensued nearly ripped the tri-verse to shreds.

When the time came Bya and Rin couldn't bring themselves to kill their younger brother, and instead opted to seal him away into the nothingness, where his influence and power would be less able to disrupt the three Earths.

The cycle of hatred continued however, and those few races, prominent among them humans, who survived the doijutsu wars would eventually go on to fight many more wars with one another and with themselves, until only humans remained, though some of their sister races still lived on in their blood.*(4)

It took nearly forty thousand years before the world returned to some semblance of what it was originally intended to be, only to be destroyed again in _**the Jester wars, by none other that Misukashi, lord of the Jesters. *******_

* * *

"Who's story I will tell you at a later date." Kaia told her daughter.

Hinata stirred from her trance, not wanting the story to be over.

"But, but mother, there must be more!" Hinata complained.

"Oh there is, but you need to get some rest. It's your first day at the academy tomorrow remember?" Kaia teased.

After another ten or so minutes of whining and refusals Kaia had finally managed to coax her five year old daughter to sleep.

Kaia just hoped that when Hanabi was born, in another month or so, that she wouldn't be such a hand-full.

* * *

**Done!**

***(1)** **There are other energies similar to chakra in Naruto's world, Kurama's chakra is not chakra, but a cousin, as is sage chakra and curse mark energy, there are as many forms of this stuff as there are elements on the periodic table**.

***(2) I know that Naruto was named after the character from Jiraiya's book, but the character from Jiraiya'sbook was named after Naruto the maelstrom, creation of Shar. In the irony that his character would be named after the force that he fought against.**

***(3) they kind of are a triumverant aren't they?**

***(4) And that explains the origins of the bloodlines, or at least the elemental and physical ones. Like Kidomaru who has eight limps. that's not a mutation it's genetic inheritance from another humanoid race. Or at least that's my idea. As are all of these neo elements, like ice, wood, bone, and glass.**

**Well, comment and review. I love some criticism.**

******* YES, I will be writing the story of Misukasha in its' full. it will be EPIC! Kepp your eyes peeled for that, add me to your alerts.**


	2. Chapter 2

All RIGHT EVERYBODY, I HAVE POSTED THE SEQUAL TO THIS STORY.

It is a separate story titled "Of Jesters ad Monarchs." you can just check my profile to read it.

BUT!

You must read the authors notes in order to understand what the hell is going on, I don't want you to be lost. I'll tell you a little bit about it now.

It starts off following Hanabi who is looking for a hyuuga myth to use as a base for a school play, eventually she gets hold of the story of "of Jesters and the Monarchs" (I know right, so inventive)

The story switches to a second person following Kaia, the past life of Hyuuga Hinata, who lived ten thousand years before the events of Naruto.

The past lives of every character in Naruto exist in this story, and it's up to you to guess who is who. There are a lot of concepts from "the stone of gelel" and it plays out very well.

That's all I'm willing to reveal at this point, just read the damn story!

It's awesome! but don't take my word for it, check it out.

It's not written at all the same way as this one. At all.


End file.
